expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Laconian Empire
|type = Authoritarian interstellar colonial empire |head st-gov = High Consul * }} *Admiral Trejo }} |exec branch = Laconian Consulate |leg branch = Association of Worlds |jud branch = Laconian Consulate |mil branch = Laconian Imperial Navy Laconian Marine Corps |capital = Laconia Capital City, Laconia, |population = ca. 50,000,000,000 }} |official_language(s) = None empire-wide English French |off religions = None |formation = 15 }} }} The Laconian Empire is a sovereign authoritarian colonial empire that encompasses the totality of human-controlled star systems, spreading across the Milky Way galaxy. It was formed as a despotic state, and developed into a massive colonial empire. History Breakaway Martian fleet Knowing that the colonization of the worlds beyond the Ring gates would lead to economic disaster for Mars, MCRN Admiral Winston Duarte secretly organized a secession from the Martian Congressional Republic by a significant portion of the MCRN Navy. After a Ring Builder shipyard was discovered in the Laconia system by an MCRN probe, Duarte and his most loyal secessionist conspirators used their ranks and positions within the MCRN to keep of the existence of Laconia station from leaking to the rest of the MCRN or MCR government. Sole access and control by the secessionists to the advanced builder technology and materials on Laconia station would allow them to upgrade their existing fleet and create new ships which would incorporate advanced builder technology at every level, following the MCRN preference for overcoming disparities in total fleet size by maintaining a technological edge in ship design. Breaking away from the Martian Congressional Republic could not succeed if the rest of the MCRN and U.N. fleets were able to intervene. To prevent this, Duarte contacted many of the more radical factions of the Outer Planets Alliance, including the Marco Inaros faction, and secretly supplied them with intelligence, materials, and numerous smaller MCRN ships. With the radical OPA factions united under Marco Inaros, the Free Navy would launch a Belter war against their traditional oppressors in the Sol system. This war would occupy the MCRN and U.N. fleets in Sol system, and allow the Laconian secessionist ships loyal to Duarte to move towards the Slow Zone and the Laconia system uncontested. Up to a third of the entire MCRN fleet including the ''Donnager''-class battleship, Barkeith joined this First fleet. The Barkeith did not make it into the Laconia system as it was destroyed in a Ring gate anomaly. Free Navy Conflict Full article: Free Navy Conflict With the establishment of the Free Navy and the defected MCRN forces now in the Laconia system. Winston Duarte proceeded to establish a new government on the planet Laconia with himself as High Consul. Within months the shipyard at Laconia station was functioning and had launched its' first ship, the Proteus. This ship was used to transport railguns to the Slow zone where they were installed onto Ring Station to ensure the Free Navy could hold onto the Slow Zone for as long as possible before the Sol powers would inevitably retake it. When the Free Navy forces were defeated the newly Formed Empire of Laconia had a repeating broadcast sent through the Laconia gate warning all ships not to enter or be destroyed. All probes sent through in the following years were disabled or destroyed. Isolation Period For three decades, the Laconian Empire continued to develop as a police state consisting of the Laconia system and its residents. The police state itself usurped control from a research settlement present before the arrival of Duarte's breakaway Martian fleet. For thirty years, travel through the Laconia ring gate was prohibited and a veil of secrecy was enforced. Laconia-Sol Conflict Full article: Laconia-Sol Conflict After its year of isolation, Laconia Empire emerged and took control of the Slow Zone with its two ships, the Heart of the Tempest and Gathering Storm. The Empire was then fully realized when the Heart of the Tempest, under the command of High Admiral , entered the Sol system and defeated the forces of the Earth-Mars Coalition and the Transport Union. Human empire realized Having conquered all of human controlled space, the Laconian Empire set itself up as the primary power in control of all human civilization. Over the course of four years, Laconia was becoming the center of humanity with centers culture, science, and entertainment. The newly empowered Association of Worlds by the empire and the old Transport Union had their headquarters moved to Laconia Capital City as well.The Expanse Novel: , prologue - Holden Decline Full article: Slow Zone Catastrophe A weapons test in the Tecoma system against the Unknown Aggressors backfires for the Laconian empire as the system's neutron star collapses and releases a gamma-ray burst that enters the Slow Zone. This causes a time skip in when all human structures in the slow zone including Medina Station and the Eye of the Typhoon ''are destroyed. Back on Laconia High Consul Duarte was affected by the time skip, having been injecting himself with Protomolecule for several years by this time. He was left comatose and unable to communicate with anyone seemingly reacting to nonexisting things around him. Admiral Trejo returned to the system as acted as leader whilst Duarte's ailment was kept secret from the general public. Underground-Laconia Conflict Full article: Underground-Laconia Conflict The slow zone had become too dangerous for anyone to permanently stay in and the Laconian Empire lacked the ships to guard all of the gates from the other side. Destroyers were sent to the more important systems, but their navigation beacons in the slow zone were continually destroyed by The Underground. In the Sol system the stolen destroyer ''Gathering Storm engaged the Heart of the Tempest drawing it into a trap that destroyed the battlecruiser greatly diminishing Laconian power in Sol. This was witnessed by the entire system and encouraged dissent against Laconia. The Underground then used this morale boost and weakness in the Laconian Empire to launch a major offensive with a fleet of over two hundred ships. They entered the Laconia system and managed to draw off the last remaining Magnetar-class battlecruiser from Laconia allowing a four ship wave to destroy Laconia Station and with it the Laconian Empire's ability to produce new vastly superior ships to that of the rest of humanity. Media File:Laconia-mockup.jpg|Flag based on book description laconia-mockup-alt.jpg|Flag based on book description See also * Laconia * Human empire Category:Organizations Category:Factions